Swing Swing
by The Little Witch
Summary: The song Swing Swing by The AllAmerican Rejects is playing on the radio. GSR vs Snickers! Chapter two is up!
1. Swing Swing

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI (naturally), The All-American Rejects or their great song Swing Swing. I really don't own much except the computer…

Okay, I know I have to finish another story but I just wrote this and have to post it to see if it's okay!

This is a song fic I've had on my mind for ages now. Every part of the song is meant for a character. If you know me then you know what couple will end up together in the end! Please R&R!

--------------------------------------

Grissom has just sat down in his car and tuned on the radio. He wasn't sure what radio station was on, and frankly he didn't care. As he listened to the lyrics he couldn't help thinking about Sara and the past weeks.

_Days swiftly come and go.  
I'm dreaming of her.  
She's seeing other guys,  
Emotions they stir.  
The sun is gone,  
The nights are long,  
And I am left while the tears fall._

After a lot of thinking he and Sara had gone out to dinner. One dinner turned to two and after a while they didn't bother hiding it from anyone, they were a couple. But in some way Grissom knew it had always been something wrong. Sara didn't seem happy, she seemed uncomfortable. Slowly they both realized what was happening. Sara didn't love him anymore.__

Did you think that I would cry,   
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new.

Sara was driving home from a night at the lab. She was tired and slowly she turned her attention to the song that was playing on the radio. After just a few seconds she was drumming her fingers on the steering wheel. Her mind jumped between the songs lyrics, Grissom and (did she dare think it?) _him_… __

Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love.  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again?

Sara had always known she didn't fit in with Grissom. She'd gone after him because she thought that was what she wanted. And for some time, a long time ago, it was. But as the years passed she started doubting he would ever feel the same way and found something else. Another love, another kind of love too, in on of her best friend. But since she never told him, Sara was pretty sure he didn't feel the same way.

_Wish cast into the sky,  
I'm moving on.  
Sweet beginnings do arise  
She knows I was wrong.  
The notes are old,  
They bend, they fold  
and so do I to a new love._

When Grissom did ask her out, she was too surprised to do anything else than to say yes. But her mind was somewhere else than with Grissom, they drifted away down the hall to that special _him_, wondering what he'd do if he knew. After that night two weeks ago she'd been doing a lot of thinking. Two weeks since she's been with Grissom now and she was so ready to move on, she'd been ready even before she went out with him.__

Did you think that I would cry,  
on the phone?  
Do you know what it feels like,  
being alone?  
I'll find someone new.

Sara started out the road. She should tell him… Even if he turned her down, she just couldn't keep this secret anymore. The song was getting to her. Sara stopped the car, then turned around and drove to his house.__

Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again

He had just gotten home from work. He was tired as he dropped down in his couch and sighed. He had seen the looks Sara and Grissom had given each other. Everyone at the lab knew it was over between them, but to him that didn't mean much. He'd had feelings for her since day one, but she obviously had feelings for Grissom. Sure, they flirted at the lab, but could Sara ever feel the same way for him as he felt for her?__

Bury me (you thought your problems were gone)  
Carry me (away. away, away...)

Swing, Swing, Swing from the tangles of  
My heart is crushed by a former love  
Can you help me find a way  
To carry on again

Sara tuned of the engine and started at the front door of his house. She took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car. _'You can do this Sara, c'mon! Just be brave.'_ She thought to herself. As she knocked on the door she noticed she was shaking slightly. Sara could hear noises behind the door. Suddenly the door opened and she stared into those gorgeous eyes. He smiled at her and she finally took the courage to say:

"Hi Nick."

---------------------------------------

Okay, please tell me what you think!


	2. Hanging by a Moment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with CSI, and I don't own Lifehouse or their song Hanging by a moment.

Okay, here's the second chapter, the song is **Hanging by a Moment** by **Lifehouse**, which I love. Read, enjoy and review!

---------------------------------------

Nick's face broke up in a huge smile. He was surprised.

"Sara. Hi, I was just… You wanna come in?" He said. Sara nodded.

"Thanks."

_Desperate for changing starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you.  
_

Nick couldn't help smiling to the fact that Sara had come to him, just as he had been thinking about her. But it didn't mean anything; he tried to tell himself, he was just a friend to her, right? Sara's heart was racing and her eyes kept looking all over.

"Do you want something, coffee maybe?" Nick asked after a moment.

"Yeah, thanks, coffee would be great." Sara replied. She needed something to calm her nerves. Here she was, finally about to do this, and she had never felt more nervous.

_  
I'm falling even more in love with you.  
Letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you._

Nick sat down on his couch next to Sara and handed her a cup. After a few minutes of silence Nick cleared his throat.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked, sounding a bit worried.

"What? Oh, no no, everything's… great actually." Sara said with a smile as she put down her cup on the coffee table. "But there is something I wanted to talk about." 

Forgetting all I'm lacking completely incomplete,  
I'll take your invitation, you take all of me.

"I'm listening." Nick put his cup away too as he turned to face her.

"Okay… Well I-I don't know where to start. I want to dot his right." Sara felt a shiver as Nick moved just an inched closer, staring into her eyes. She took a deep breath. "First, I wanna make one thing clear. Um, this thing about Grissom…" She started. But she stopped when she saw the look on Nick's face. Disappointment. He sighed.

"Is that what you came here to talk about?"

"No, Nick it's not what you think."

Now I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.

"I wanted to say that… I'm over him; actually I've been over him for years now." She murmured. Nick looked up in her eyes again.

"Seriously?" He asked frowning a bit. Sara smiled as she took the courage to move closer.

"Seriously."

"Then why did you go out with him?" No, this was not the way Sara wanted things to go.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that I'm not in love with him Nick." 

I'm living for the only thing I know,  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
And I don't know what I'm diving into,  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.

"And so, the thing I wanted to talk to you about was that…" Sara's head was spinning; this was it, the moment of truth. She took a deep breath. But she couldn't do it. The words simply wouldn't get out of her mouth. So she did the only thing she could think of. Just as Nick was about to say something he felt Sara's warm lips, crushing against his.

There is nothing else to lose.  
There is nothing else to find.  
There is nothing in the world that could change my mind.  
There is nothing else, there is nothing else, there is nothing else…

Nick was in total chock. Sara slowly pulled away, looking for an answer in his face. But all she saw was confusion. Maybe this was just the wrong thing to do.

"I'm sorry. I should go…" Sara said, but as she stood up she felt a hand grabbing her wrist.

"Don't." Nick pulled her back down and brushed away some hair from her eyes. "Don't go."

I'm desperate for changing, I'm starving for truth.  
I'm closer to where I started, I'm chasing after you.

Nick leaned in and softly kissed her lips. A shiver went through them both. Was this what they had been missing for all these years? Was this what Sara had chose Grissom over? Sometimes you can be so stupid. Nick ran his hands up to Sara's neck as she opened her mouth for him.

I'm falling even more in love with you,  
Letting go of all I've held onto.  
I'm standing here until you make me move,  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you.

Nick gently pushed Sara away, seeing that toothy smile on her face.

"Was this what you wanted to talk about?" He smirked.

"Kinda… I wanted to tell you that I'm in love with you Nick. I have been for so long and I'm not gonna keep that secret to myself anymore."

"Good, cause I'm in love with you too."

I'm living for the only thing I know,  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go.  
And I don't know what I'm diving into,  
Just hanging by a moment here with you.

"What about Grissom?" Nick asked after a few breathtaking moments. "What are we gonna tell him, and the lab? What are we gonna…" Nick stopped as Sara put a finger over his lips.

"Would you just stop talking?" She murmured and leaned over to kiss him.

_  
Just hanging by a moment,  
Hanging by a moment, hanging by a moment,  
Hanging by a moment here with you_.

------------------------------

So what do you think? Please review!


End file.
